The ghost of a friend
by sweetcryaotic
Summary: Pewdiepie is devestated when he discovers that his best friend Cry is dead. How will he cope when he starts to see him wandering around his house and communicating with him
1. Chapter 1

A small dead body. Curved into a small ball, a pool of blood began to pour out of his body and began to float all of this mans possesions a way. With a sickening thud, a mask fell from the intruders face and splattered on the floor leaving it face up, showing two black holes that led to eternity and a cruel line to represent a mouth. Blood dripped from the mouth, suggesting the first signs of insanity. The face was beautifully there, like a picture, the blue eyes stared open in horrror but the mouth still laughing. All around him lay computer games; bioshock, okami, gmod, minecraft. The computer above him was showing a skype call where the noise could be heard of some people screaming at him, to talk, to give any signal that he was ok. But to no avail.

Suddenly without warning a youngish sounding man said with a slight swedish accent. "Guy's, I don't think he's alive, it's too late..."

There was a stunned silence then sobbing, such a pain filled sobbing, of one that had missed a friend, one girl and boy boys sobbing their eyes out, just wishing that they could of stopped whatever it was. All that was said was just his name repeated over and over again. "cry... cry... CRY!"

Within minuetes the police had come and had found the body, there was no wounds or anything suspecious that could of killed him. The only thing that was out of place was a small pixel on the back of his neck and a little white mascot that seemed to have life of its own, that was quickly sent to his friend. Felix.

* * *

A few days later Felix opened a small box from the USA, staring into it, he heard a slight movement. With raised eyebrows, he pulled open the lid and to his delight he saw his best friend mascot in there, doing flips whilst looking really adorable. Excitedly he cryed (haha get it cry :P) out "Oh my S'up guy what have you done now? Have you grown and why the hell are you in England?"

S'up guy grinned "Nice to see you to Pewds, and in his will, I get sent to you" Pewdie's face dropped, "I forgot, it's nearly been a week now hasn't it, since Cry died."

He turned his face, so his little friend couldnt see the tears pouring down his face, "I suppose" he stammered "we have to say at long last what has happened and, that he's gone"

"Oh hai" came a distant reply with an infectious laughter. Pewdie swung round eyes wide open "cry?" he stammered, tears falling down his face, grinning slightly"

"what's up my bro" Cry's deep voice calmed down Pewdiepie andhe began to smile honestly, S'up guy began to run after when the noise came from, and stopped when his feet found his master's. Staring in shock Pewds stared into Cry's eyes and grinned " you idiot I thought you were dead"

The laughter in cry's eyes drained as he sadly smiled at Pewds, "I am. I'm your guardian angel and me and s'up have to save your life from the other me,so I'm kinda a ghost/angel so I dunno how your gonna take that..." He paused waiting for a reaction, when he saw Pewds begin to shake he tryed to comfort his friend "dude, its ok, please its only me!" He nervously begged.

Pewds stood up and walked around Cry staring at every aspect, everything was the same as he remembered, the mask, the clothes even the bed hair. He grinned "nice to have you back mate. I'm slightly shocked, but only I can see you I presume, cause in that case I better make a video. A 'Friday with Pewdiepie' video is well over due."

They grinned at each other as S'up guy jumped onto Pewdies hand then attempted to jump on his master shoulder, to his disgust, he found himself falling through his skin. Bouncing back he stared at Cry and whispered "Master Cry?"

Cry grinned, "oh hey there S'up how's it going?, hang on I have always wanted to try this" He stuck his hand out and focused on a patch of skin, slowly it begun to reanimate itself, delighted Cry bent down to S'up guy who jumped quickly onto his hand. "I'll look after S'up for the moment, you get on with that video mate".

Pewdiepie nodded and walked into his office all alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Pewdiepie smiled sadly at the camera. Holding his breath he switched on his camera and gave a goofy smile.

_Hows it going bro's, my name is Pewdiepie. Welcome to Friday's with Pewdiepie_

He stared at the camera and sighed as he quietly explained what had happened to Cry.

Within minutes he found tears streaming down face, as he blankly glanced at the camera.

_I'm gonna call it here bro's, I'm sorry if I dont post anything for a bit, you know; I'm going through a tough time._

With a sigh, he turned off his camera and quickly edited it and started to upload it. He smiled at s'up guy and Cry who stood there crying sliently, tears dripping down his chin. He stared at Pewdie, his eye's glistening "That was beautiful, I never knew you felt that way about me" He smiled down at at S'up guy who was hugging cry.

Pewdiepie grinned "yeah, sorry you had to see that, you mean too much to me without realising it..."

**A/N sorry its a short one today guys but I didn't think it deserved much more but I dunno I got alot more planned**


	3. Chapter 3

"so, how long are you here for then" Pewdie asked, staring up into Cry's blue eyes to oblivion.

"Dude, I dunno. I thought I was going to hell or heaven or something, I don't know anymore" Cry confessed sadly, teaars beginning to leak down his chin. "I don't want to be dead, dude I just want to say goodbye to Minx and Ken, say that I love them like family"

Pewdie stared into the switched off webcam as his face began to light up "I think there is a way" He turned to Cry, "Can you move the mouse? Type things from the keyboard?"

Pewdie hurridly switched his computer back on, and watched in awe as Cry shakily held out his hand and tentitivly moved the mouse, to his joy the cursor and mouse moved in response, with growing confidence Cry opened a word document and started to type. To his pleasure he saw words appearing on the screen.

_Love, it is so far away,_

_Oh what can I say_

_About love?_

_OOOOooOooOOOh love..._

Cry grinned and continued to type the rest of his lyrics out. Pewdie started to laugh with pure joy, and switched on his skype. He knew that this was going to be a long night...


End file.
